el viaje del escarabajo
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: esta fanfic esta basado en Miraculous Ladybug con algunos otro temas de super herores


El viaje de la escarabajo

Prologo.

En el año de 1965 un asteroide 3 veces más grande que el que causo la extinción de los dinosaurio se está acercando a la tierra a una velocidad de miedo, al verlo todo los países del mundo le dispararon una gran cantidad de misiles nucleares con la esperanza de destruirlo fue acto de miedo y desesperación ya que el plan función a medias una buena parte ya que solo fue destruido pero lo demás se estrelló en el océano pacifico en un punto realmente inusual para el planeta ya que el impacto no solo provocó los sunamis más fuertes si no también terremotos masivos que provocaron algunas cambios en los continentes, y muchas ciudades fueron arrasadas por el sunami, principalmente las costeras.

korea del norte se separó del Korea del sur, África se separó en 2 continentes así como Rusia, los estados unidos se partieron en 3 dejan un nuevo océano en el centro también separándose de Canadá y México, Brasil se separó de Mexico, en chica nuevas montañas se le varón y el Everest se cayó, el anillo de fuego exploto con una fuerza aterradora, el reino unido gano nuevas porciones de tierra mientras el Ártico se hundió por completo y Alemania se fue más al norte casi saliéndose del continente europeo.

Los nuevos de muertos llegaron hacer incalculables, pero para muchos expertos fue un milagro que el cielo no se oscureció y se contamino con las explosiones nucleares, también fue un milagro que la isla de Hawái no sufriera el sunami así como muchas islas de la polinesia, otra cosa que se puede llamar milagro es que la ciudad del D.F en México no se hundiera bajo la tierra aunque hay testigos que dicen a ver visto una luz parecida a la serpiente emplumado con lo que parecía una fuerza angelical, otro evento parecido paso en Japón ya que la ciudad quedo intacta en su mayoría con tan solo algunos vidrios rotos.

Pero lo peor pasaría poco después ya que la mayoría de los sistemas de gobiernos del mundo cayeron y la ley del más fuerte se estableció causando mas muertes en muchas partes del planeta se estimula que del 50 por ciento murió con el temblor y con el sunami, y con estas batallas el numero bajo un 10 porciento, pero en el momento mas despertado apareció una especie de esperanza ya que algunas personas adquirieron unas peculiaridades que les dieron poderes a algunos el porcentaje de esas no ha sido podio ser establecido pero en las partes mas caóticas donde estuvieron trajeron orden y calmas, y en memoria del impacto los humanos con peculiaridades se llamaron Infrahumanos.

Lo que muchas compañías privadas aprovecharon para hacerse con más recursos tanto minerales como alimenticios aunque unas pocas buscaron el bien común muchas otras solo querían mas dinero en su bolsa, sea cual sea la razón la tecnología creció a pasos agigantados en los medios de comunicación, transportes, energía, medicinas y en el campo de la manipulación genética, pero la humanidad no esta tan unida como debe ser ya que algunos países que lograron recuperar su especialidad gubernamental (por así decirlo) retomaron las carreras por ser la principal potencia en el mundo, y para empeorar las cosas los super criminales han aumentado más que en los años pasados que solo querían lo necesario, ahora están regresando al robo de joyas y dinero.

Y para empeora más las cosas un terrorista Infrahumanos que se así llamar el Elite que causa más bajas humanas principalmente los que no tiene poderes o los que no quieren unirse a su causa de purificación de la tierra y como la cereza del pastel los grupos racistas es están armando y matando a cada Infrahumanos que ven con la escusas que lo hacen para proteger a la humanidad, el caso más notorio se llevó en Japón donde Infrahumano contratado para matar a otros Infrahumanos ya que este podía absorber los poderes de los otros y matarlos con ellos.

Pero como nace la oscuridad así también la luz, las fuerzas del se están levantando nueva, trayendo calma a muchas masas asustadas, la mayoría de estos héroes son policías bomberos doctores y soldados y unos pocos se pone las mayas y las capas.

Uno de los más famosos en todo el mundo se así llamar Tintan huracanado siendo uno de los fundadores en academias para que la mayoría de los Infrahumanos a controlar sus peculiaridades para que pueden entrar más fácil con los demás humanos, aunque los extremistas intentaron atacar estos lugares fallaron ya que muchos gobiernos apoyan esta iniciativa creando las nuevas naciones unidas, y algunas empresas privadas y públicas también metieron su grano de arena para la construcción de estas academias, aunque todo tiene 2 intenciones.

Con la introducción de las academias pasaron 2 cosas o tal vez 3, 1 mucho padre humano tiene un poco más de tranquilidad por mandar a sus hijos a lugares seguros, 2 los pueblos se están tranquilizando un poco ya que ven que sus gobiernos están haciendo algo con el tema, 3 que haya una competencia por crear superhéroes para los diferentes países.

Pero el crimen Infrahumanos aun no baja lo suficiente para que las tenciones se agujen y menos con lo que parece una guerra entre los llamados salvadores del hombre y los elegido que están al mando del Elite, y en respuesta a las muchas amenazas se crearon las super prisiones y los mega manicomios creados con un metal extraído con lo que parecen los restos del meteoro, el cual fue llamado galax, y no solo es mas fuerte que cualquier otro metal en la tierra si no también causa que los Infrahumanos pierdan sus poderes parcialmente ya que los efectos pueden ser muy debeles sin la corriente eléctrica adecuada.

En tan solo 10 años tras el impacto la tierra parece que se está recuperando ya que nacieron nuevas especies animales y plantas, y las viejas especias de adataron a los cambios así las personas pero la competencia mundial no a desaparecido ya que todos quieren reconocimientos y por momentos pareció que la paz está apunto de crearse más ya que el Titan huracanado murió a manos del Elite, pero él tenía un aprendiz que se llama Atlas y entre sus poderes son fuerza titánica y capacidad de volar.

Y por esos mimos años en Japón se alzó un nuevo símbolo de paz el cual se llama Deku estudio en la academia Yuuei y otros más, y en Rusia también se alzó otro héroe llamado Domovoi su poder principal es el control de los metales, y los héroes llegaron a trabajar junto en muchas ocasiones pero la más resaltante fue la última batalla contra el Elite, cual fue llevada en una de las 3 mitades de los estados unidos, la cual fue más una guerra de héroes contra villanos ya que los 3 héroes juntaron a un ejército, mientras los ejércitos luchan y otros héroes evacuan a los civiles los 3 líderes se enfrentan al Elite lo que es impresionante es que el Elite es muy fuerte para soportar la batalla con 3 héroes tras 5 horas los 3 héroes lograron vencer a este mal aunque dicen los rumore que en la batalla apareció un cuarto héroe que podía crear cualquier cosas, pero nunca se confirmó así que 3 se llevaron la gloria por atrapar al Elite y con ellos todos los demás héroes.

Aunque los héroes se quedaron a reparar los daños provocados en batalla, eso no calmo de su sed de sangre a los salvadores del hombre ya que a sus ojos son igualas al Elite, así que las nuevas naciones unidas crearon un tratado para calmar las ansias de sangre por los protectores del hombre y también para proteger a todos los héroes y a los demás infrahumanos llamados los acuerdos del pacifico.

Los cuales dicen que los infrahumanos pueden usar sus poderes para los trabajos siempre y cuando sean trabajos esenciales como guardabosque, construcción, policías, guardias de seguridad, granjas y el más común super héroes, y también especifica que no pueden usar sus poderes fuera de su país de origen, y si se llegan a crear grupo tiene que ser registrados a alguna estación de gobierno ya sea una estación de policía o de bombero, y en las partes de los humanos especifica que no se tomaran ningún tipo represalia encontré de un infrahumano y se llama a las autoridades competentes para aplicar justicia, no se permite que los civiles tengan armas de fuego de ningún tipo a no ser un servidor público y en el caso en que no lo sea encerrado de por vida, y para los que no quieren ser servidores públicos tendrán que hacer todo una evaluación y esperar el resultado de un oficial de las nuevas naciones unidas.

Aunque por desgracias los salvadores del hombre no hicieron caso de los acuerdo y por ellos fueron perseguidos por los ejércitos de azul y por los héroes que decidieron trabajar para las nuevas naciones unidad, aunque lograron atrapar la mayoría unos poco lograron escapar y formar una nueva empresa privada llama nueva luz la cual intenta crear nuevas tecnologías para mejorar el mundo y aniquilar a los infrahumanos de otra forma como dicen combatir fuego con fuego, así que reclutar infrahumanos en secreto y mejorarlos con tecnología.

Y por el lado de los Elegidos que no fueron atrapados y encerrados lograron esconderse encontraron unas ruinas más antiguas que cualquier otra que haya encontrado y mas por que salió del mismo océano, y al exploraron se encontraron un mal más antiguo pero está encerrado de una manera que no pudieron entender al principio pero al final llagaron a su poder magia y con el hacen mejoras a sus reclutas, pero no todos se quedaron ya que ese mal no es humano si no es otra cosas más y puede ser infernal, los que se fueron se hicieron llamar los remanentes, y los que se quedaron en las ruinas se hicieron llamar el fuego negro.

El fuego negro recomenzaron la guerra contra la nueva luz pero todo en las sombra ya que por ahora no quieren atención no deseada de los héroes de cada parte del mundos, y la nueva luz también contra atacan en la sombra para que no vean lo que hacen con algunos infrahumanos.

5 años después de todos los eventos la ciudades están casi reconstruidas aunque aun hay zonas que no reconocen los nuevos gobiernos pero el tiempo les a mostrado una sorpresa ya que en el océano pacifico a algunas millas náuticas se encontró un nuevo continente del mismo tamaño que fue los estados unidos antes de gran impacto, y esta completamente desértico y las nuevas naciones unidas tomaron estas nueva tierra para construir una nueva ciudad llama Anexos como un símbolo del sueño de unificación y algo de soberbia ya que en el se construyeron copias de los monumentos mas importantes de la civilización, el único problema es que los 2 males encontraron un nuevo campo de batalla, y el tiene tendrá una nueva generación y tal vez sea comandadas por el escarabajo que sirve al equilibrio con su luz.

fin


End file.
